In recent years, vehicles such as an automobile, and the like have been a necessity for modern people and thus, new vehicles have been rapidly released and operated, and as a result, various social problems such as traffic congestion and a parking problem have occurred.
In particular, the parking problem has become a serious issue, and as a result, as the number of vehicles increase in limited areas, cities, and nations, parking areas where the vehicles can be parked cannot but be reduced and a parking section sectioned to park one vehicle has been gradually narrowed in order to solve an insufficient parking area.
When multiple vehicles are together parked even in a parking area without a parking section, a gap between the vehicles cannot be narrow and in this case, it is difficult that a driver visually checks surrounding obstacles and personally drives a vehicle to park the vehicle in a narrow parking area or evacuate the vehicle from the narrow parking area.
In recent years, a technology has also been developed and released, which installs an automatic parking system in a vehicle and automatically parks the vehicle by checking images obtained by photographing surroundings of the vehicle in the automatic parking system. The automatic parking system assists parking by automatically steering the vehicle or assists parallel parking by sensing surrounding obstacles with a distance sensor by installing the distance sensor, and the like on the side of the vehicle when the driver performs perpendicular or parallel parking in the parking area by using a camera installed at the rear of the vehicle.
However, the general automatic parking system just gives an alarm by sensing the obstacles or notifies the driver that there is a risk that the vehicle will collide with the obstacles while automatically parking the vehicle and does not generate an accurate path for evading the obstacles in the parking area, and as a result, the driver needs to determine a path to avoid the obstacles visually or using another equipment or avoid the obstacles by personally driving the vehicle. Therefore, a driver's convenience cannot be considered.
Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-0036794 discloses a parking assisting device. However, this device supports a perpendicular back-in parking method and is impossible to support a perpendicular head-in parking method.